


Trust

by Intheimpalababy (Stonathanstans)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 21:25:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13749534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stonathanstans/pseuds/Intheimpalababy
Summary: Dean doesn't want to taint Sam, Sam doesn't care





	Trust

 

A white Chrysanthemum, along with a folded up letter is placed on his pillow, Dean can't help but stare at the flower. It wasn't like most of the women that he hooked up with to leave a flower on his pillow after sex, most of them didn't even care enough to say goodbye to him as they hastily put their clothes back on and rushed out the dank and smelling room.    
  


So that one would actually leave a flower behind surprised him. He picks the letter up first, unfolding it and reading the careful penned message. 

 

_ Those women aren't honest with you Dean. I can be honest with you, I can love you more than they can. Just give me a chance--- Sammy _

 

Dean's heart skips a beat. He always knew that Sam had feelings for him and he's always had feelings for Sam yet, he never knew the right way to approach the situation. 

  
  


A Chrysanthemum, especially the white one Dean had researched (honestly, Sam kept leaving them on his pillow as a way of showing him how much he would be devoted to Dean) was a symbol of devotion, utter and complete devotion and loyalty. 

 

Dean had shook it off because well, Sam was his brother. Of course he would devoted to Dean and it was nothing more, no other feelings, Dean couldn't think like that. He didn't want Sam to think like that. He didn't want to corrupt his beautiful baby brother. It was hard enough that Dean was feeling these emotions every time he looked at Sam, everyone woman and man that he bought back to his motel room, he was seeing Sam, he didn't need Sam feeling what he was feeling. 

 

The disgust shouldn't taint his brother. 

  
  


“Have you gotten my flowers?” Sam's sitting at the table, they're eating breakfast in the bunker. It was a first that Sam's even cooked for him and Dean's enjoying it. 

 

“I have.” 

 

“And?” 

 

Dean stuffs a few strips of bacon down his throat. 

 

“Dean?” 

 

Dean swallows hard. “Sammy. Don't.” 

 

“Don't what? Dean, I love you. I've loved you for years, years and I told you I didn't care that we're brothers. Most people, they don't even know. Dean---”

 

“Sam. I'm gonna be honest with you, you're my brother and I love you but we can't cross that line. Sam, we can't.” 

 

Sam looks down at his plate. “Why not? Most of the people in our lives are dead and no one will care if we choose to Fuck. Dean. It's just you and me. No one that comes in our lives last long. We only have each other.” 

 

Dean looks over at his brother. “Sammy….” 

 

“Just think about it. Please. We have the bunker, we have each other. Just think about this please.” 

 

“I have Sam and I told you.. I want to be with you. I do but…”

 

“No buts. Dean, we're all we have left. Let's just be us and be happy. Whatever comes later shouldn't matter. As long as we're together.” 

 

Sam reaches across the table and places a hand over Dean's. “Let's be happy.” 


End file.
